mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Roles
These are the characters/powers you will get. Don't roleplay as them. While roles are listed under the faction they are usually under, some can be any alignment. Basic Town Roles Vanilla/Villager/Townie - No powers but their vote. Miller - A townie who scans guilty to cops. May or may not know. May not even be revealed on death. Cop - Every night, investigates one other person and finds out if they're scum or innocent. Third party treatment depends on the game. May have a 'sanity' which alters their investigation results without telling them. Doctor - Every night, makes someone else impossible to night kill. May or may not be able to doctor self. Roleblocker/Town Drunk - Every night, prevents one other player from using their night action (roleblocked). Vigilante - Every night, target one other person and kill them. Mafia kills may have higher or equal priority to the vigilante's. Kill normally optional. Bulletproof - Can survive a night kill once. Is normally informed when this happens. Lynchproof - Can survive a lynch once. Hunter - If lynched, may shoot one member of the town before the night begins. Less Basic Town Roles Tracker - Every night, see who someone else targeted with their night action, but not what they did. Watcher - Every night, see which people targeted another person with their night actions, but not what was done to them. Mason/Lovers/Roommates- Has a permanent private chat with someone else. May or may not have powers in addition to it. May know for sure that they are masoned to townie or may not be. Masons may be able to recruit more townies into their group and Lovers frequently die together should either one of them be killed. Mason recruitment may or may not remove their prior abilities. Roommates only know each other's alignments, but can't talk to each other. Bomb - Gets a kill when killed in a certain way. Kill can be aimable or reactive, and the killing method can be lynching, night killing or either. (Examples: Epicmafia Bomb kills the attacker when night killed, Epicmafia Hunter gets to kill one person when lynched) Granny/Paranoid Gun Owner - Kills everyone who visits her. Gunsmith - Every night, may sell a One-Shot kill to another player. Nexus - Picks a person at night - Night actions targeting you bounce to that person instead. Hexer - Picks a person at night - If they used their night action, they now target themselves. Inventor - Can describe an invention to the mod, the mod deciding if it works or not and what it really does. Jack of all Trades/JoaT - Gets three one-shot abilities. See the One-Shot role modifier. False Martyr - Vanishes as though janitored as a night action (or as a response to being night killed), and re-appears either one or an optional number of days later. Gallis - Lynchproof forever, but dies if at the end of the day a NON-majority of votes are on him. Tree Stump - Can publically be confirmed as the Tree Stump but can never interact with the game again afterwards. (Nun/Equius is a version of this that continues to interact with the game.) Messenger - Once per night can send an anonymous message to someone. Sometimes mafia aligned. May be able to receive a reply. Psychiatrist - Can stop the cult from converting their target. In games with serial killers, may convert SKs to vanilla townies. Martyr - Is informed of all NKs before they happen, and may kill herself to stop one of them. Examiner - Discovers if another person is capable (sane cop, true doctor, etc) or incapable (insane/paranoid/naive cop, quack doctor, etc). Bureaucrat - At night target one other person. Swap them from capable to incapable or vice versa for that night.Police TechnicianPolice Technician - At night target one other person. You discover if reads on them would have been reversed (framed, lawyered, miller, godfather). Basic Scum Roles Goon/Vanilla Mafia - No powers but the ability to talk in mafia chat and to make the kill. Hitman - Designated person to make the kill, for roleblocking/tracking/watching purposes. If there isn o hitman, the mafia vote on who makes the kill. Godfather - Revealed as "innocent" upon being investigated by a Cop. Hooker/Scum Roleblocker - Every night, prevents one other player from using their night action (roleblocked). Less Basic Scum Roles Janitor - Once per game, can make the target of the mafia kill not reveal their role. May learn the role that wasn't revealed. Backup Mafioso - Doesn't participate in the mafia conversation (but may observe) and may or may not be identified to the mafia. Should all other mafia members die, the Backup Mafioso will take control of the nightkill (which may or may not eliminate any former abilities). Bus Driver - Every night, picks two players A and B. Things affecting A affect B instead, and vice versa. Traitor - Wins if scum wins, but scum doesn't know who the traitor is. The traitor may also not know who the scum are. May have abilities of his own or may not. May be recruitable if visited by the mafia. If recruitable, may be innocent until recruited. Ninja - Not seen by trackers or watchers. Think godfather equivalent. Sniper - Hitman, but is obliged to make the kill anonymously every day instead of every night. If he dies, the mafia becomes nightkilling, but the next nightkill is usually skipped. (In such a game, other changes like roleblocking lasting through the day, grannies working in the day, etc are also applied) Poisoner - Makes a delayed kill that doesn't take effect until either the end of the next day or the end of the next night. The targeted person may be informed. Doctor may cure poison, or a Poison Doctor role might be required. Silencer - Picks a person every night. That person can't talk for the following day. They may not even be able to vote. Stalker/Mafia Rolecop - Picks a person every night. You find out what role that person has. Not related to trackers/watchers. Lawyer - Picks a mafia member other than himself every night. That night he reads innocent. Framer - Picks a person every night. That night he reads guilty. Usurper - Mafia, but part of his win condition is to get the godfather killed. Yakuza - At night has the option to convert one person to mafia, the converted member will participate in night meetings and act as a nilla mafia. The Yakuza dies (unless saved) upon using this ability. Basic Third Party Roles Survivor - Wins if they are alive when the game is over, e.g. joint wins with the town if scum are wiped out, but joint wins with scum if he reaches an 'overrun' state by offering his vote to them. Sometimes gets forms of protection to aid his quest. Serial Killer - Every night, target one other person and kill them. Wins if he is the last alive. Kill normally mandatory. Fool/Jester - Wins if he dies to a lynch but loses otherwise. Sometimes can visit and do nothing to set off trackers/watchers. Less Basic Third Party Roles Second Mafia - Sometimes there is more than one group of mafia in the game. To win, either group must both kill all the other groups as well as outnumber the town. Hider - Like a survivor, but can hide behind someone else. If the hider was targeted for a night kill it misses, but if the person they hide behind is targeted both are hit. Lyncher - At the beginning of the game, gets a target. Wins if that target is lynched but loses otherwise. If he dies, the target may or may not be revealed. Sun Lyncher/Falseling - Vanilla until someone trueclaims. Becomes a lyncher for the first person who trueclaims. If they lynch the person who claimed they win. Cultist - Like masons, but can recruit more people into their party at night, and win if they are the last ones standing. Lots of conditions apply. Marker - Every night, visits someone and marks them. Mark may be revealed only to them or publicly. If a certain percentage of people are marked when the game ends (e.g. 50%, 75%, 100%, the marker wins. Werewolf/Obliterator/Doc Scratch - Every day, can non-anonymously OBLITERATE as . If successful, dies and you become invulnerable until the next day's obliteration attempt (which you are now obliged to make). Can also get extra one-shot votes for each obliteration. Amnesiac - You inherit the role and alignment of one dead person who you pick. Usually used in a no-reveal or with-janitor setup. Politician - Votes count as 2 during the day. Every night the politicions alignment has a 50% chance to change, is given a random alignment (scum/town) at start of the game. Miscellaneous Role Modifiers One-Shot: Ability only triggers once, or for one night. May have multiple such abilities, or just one strong one. May be more than one shot, e.g. Two-Shot. Hated: Takes one/two less votes to lynch. (Favoured: Takes one/two more votes to lynch.) Doublevoter/Novoter: Has more/less votes. Usually doesn't appear in the votals to mechanically confirm such a role, but in the case of doublevoting may manifest as an extra anonymous vote. Quack/Fake: Is told he has an ability, but it actually doesn't work. If it's investigative, it produces wrong or no results. Reflexive/Visit/At-Home: You apply your power to whoever visits you, instead of selecting a target to visit. e.g. At-Home Psychiatrist cures the serial killer if he visits him. Backup: You are a backup for some other role, and gain their powers when they die. You may also get their results so far. You may not know you are a backup or for who. Legacy: When you die, you give your role to someone else and it overrides theirs. On-Death: You use your ability once when you die. Ninja: While also a role, a ninja modifier may be applied to any visiting role so that they won't be seen visiting another player. One Shot Abilities Silence - Essentially the same as silencer, the target cannot talk during the day Kill - The targetted will have an attempt on his life, all affects that might prevent a kill from roles such as roleblocking, bp, granny, etc. Will take place in the event of a One Shot Kill.